


5. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the distraction again, Fluff, It's For a Case, Jealous Magnus Bane, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Oblivious Alec, Seducing, This is just plain fluff with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec needs to seduce a male faerie in order to get a key from around his neck. Magnus isn't used to feeling this way, but he really doesn't appreciate seeing an other man's hands on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Number 5 was requested by two different anons, and one of them asked for jealous Magnus, and well... Your wish is my command!

“It has to be Alec, he’s to only one the faerie wouldn’t recognize. Plus, I I’m sorry to break it to you Jace, but with men you have as much game as that brick wall. It has to be Alec”

Alec groaned at her words, ignoring Jace’s offended sputtering. He knew she was right. They needed someone to seduce the male faerie and according to Magnus the guy was explicitly into men.

Normally, Alec would ask Magnus for help, his boyfriend was extremely irresistible after all, but apparently this guy was a regular at the club and knew very well that Magnus was in a relationship with some shadowhunter and that the warlock was nothing if not faithful to said shadowhunter. Alec’s heart still fluttered a little when he thought back to how Magnus had looked at him when he’d explained how most of the downworld knew about his _boyfriend_. They’d been together for almost 6 months now, but Alec still couldn’t keep the giddy smile off of his face any time somebody mentioned Magnus or the fact that they were _together_.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Alec tilted his head a little to the side in recognition of her words. Completely ignoring the fact that he’d been caught zoning out while thinking about his boyfriend. Again.

“You think you can do it this once? I know you hate these types of things but…” She started and Alec shook his head to interrupt her. He could do it, all he needed to do was distract the man enough to be able to get the key from around his neck. Okay, so maybe it’d require a little more than some light distracting to be able to do that but still, Alec wasn’t entirely useless. He’d watched Magnus do this enough times to know how.

“It’s fine, Izzy. I’ll do it. Who’s the target?” he said, looking around the club they were at. His sister walked up to him and pointed out a man in the middle of the dance-floor. Nodding, Alec swallowed before stripping off his jacket and handing it to Jace. He rolled his neck, trying to rid himself of the nerves that were trying to consume him and breathed out in a sigh before walking towards the dancefloor.

He got close enough for the man to spot him before he started dancing to the music, trying to remember how Magnus used to move and doing his best to mimic those movements.

He kept his eyes closed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go through with this if he were to catch a glimpse of Jace laughing at him. He felt utterly ridiculous as he moved his hips in circles with the beat of the music, but pushed that thought away as he let his mind travel back to Magnus.

Magnus who always looked like some sort of mythical creature when he moved to the music. Magnus whose _hands_ even moved as if he was dancing whenever he got excited about something. A small smile graced Alec’s lips as he thought of an excited Magnus explaining to him that he’d found a kitten a few weeks ago, and that they should keep him because

_**”Alexander, please let me keep him. Look at those eyes. He came to me for a reason you see. He has no home and he wants to join ours. Please Alec!”** _

_**Alec looked at his boyfriend, who had somehow managed to perfect the pleading puppydog eyes-look, and tried to contain his grin as Magnus’ words registered with him.** _

_**“OUR home, Magnus?” he asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips. The warlock stiffened slightly for a second before relaxing again and taking a step towards the shadowhunter.** _

_**“Well, if we’re getting a cat together I feel like you should at least live with him, don’t you?” he said as he let his fingers trace patterns over Alec’s arm.** _

_**“Hmm… Maybe you’re right. It’s the responsible thing to do, really.” Alec answered, smiling down at the warlock. He hadn’t expected Magnus to actually ask him to move in, but since Alec was practically spending every night in the loft cuddled up with the warlock anyway, he figured it wouldn’t be that much of a change. The happy smile he got in return made his heart do somersaults in his chest and Alec couldn’t resist the urge to bend down and…**_  

His trip down memory lane was interrupted by a foreign hand sliding down his chest and a solid body pressing up against his back. Alec resisted the urge to gag and instead turned around and forced a smile on his lips as he found himself face to face with his target. Moving his hips a little to brush against the other man, Alec was both parts pleased and grossed out to feel a semi-hard bulge pressed against him. It wouldn’t require much effort to have this man distracted enough to take the key. In fact, he was already more than halfway there. Alec set his eyes on the price and set to work, if he just got this done quickly enough he could get home and take a shower to rid himself of this action all the sooner.

*******

Magnus knew he had no right to feel this way. He knew that Alec wanted no one but him. He knew that and yet, watching as the shadowhunter moved amongst the crowd on the dance-floor, a small smile playing on his lips, and seeing how the people around him eyed the beautiful man appreciatively, he couldn’t help but feel a twisting in his gut.

He saw how Alec caught the eye of their target and watched as the man moved towards him. A part of him was really proud of Alec, he knew how uncomfortable the shadowhunter was in these types of situations and he was doing such a good job attracting the faerie’s attention. The other part, however, wanted to wring the faerie’s neck when the man’s hand slid down Alec’s chest and he plastered himself at the taller man’s back. No one but _him_  was supposed to have the privilege of touching Alec like that.

It didn’t take Alec long to get the key from the faerie, and Magnus was impressed when he managed to get two other guys to join their little dance so that the shadowhunter could easily slip away into the crowd and back towards his sister without the faerie noticing. The warlock moved towards the group of nephilims, eager to get this mission finished up so he could drag Alec back home with him.

Alec handed the key to Izzy with a smile.

“Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you, big brother!” she exclaimed, impressed. “Maybe we should have you be the distraction more often. Being with Magnus sure has helped you up your game!” she winked.

“And with Magnus is where he will stay. I’m not entirely sure I’m comfortable with you pimping out my boyfriend, Isabelle” Magnus announced his presence, brushing up against Alec’s arm and feeling almost giddy when the taller man reached down to grab his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“I don’t know, Magnus, we could really use some of that newfound _charm_  Alec has here”, Jace said, a teasing smile on his lips. “Maybe you two should work together next time there’s a group that needs distracting instead of just you doing it yourself, huh?” he continued and Magnus frowned unhappily at him.

“If you’re suggesting I should be okay with watching other men fondle my boyfriend, for the sake of some stupid _case_  then you are sorely mistaken” he said, a small growl escaping his lips at the thought of having to witness _that_  again.

“I think.. Wait a minute, are you _jealous_?” Alec interrupted himself, looking down at Magnus with big, slightly shocked, eyes. As if he couldn’t believe the warlock actually _could_ be jealous.

Magnus felt a blush creep up his cheeks and quickly dragged Alec away from Izzy and Jace. Opening up a portal to his, _their_ , apartment he pulled the shadowhunter with him and didn’t answer until the portal was closed behind them.

“I know it’s irrational. I just… Seeing that man’s hands all over you, and you smiling like that it just… I was just reminded of just how many choices you have besides me and well… I didn’t like it” he finally sighed, refusing to look Alec in the eyes.

“Magnus” Alec started, cupping the warlock’s head in his hands and forcing him to meet his eyes. “It wouldn’t matter how many men out there I had to choose from. I’d still only ever have eyes for you. I was smiling because I was thinking about the day you took the Chairman home and asked me to move in with you, not because of that guy. I love you, Magnus. _You_  and nobody else. Always.” he said, and Magnus wasn’t used to Alec using so many words. Alec was always more of a _“let me show you instead of tell you”_ type of guy. One phrase stood out to the warlock though.

Magnus had loved before. He’d had people love him back before, at least to a certain degree. But he’d never had anyone tell him in no uncertain terms that they would _always_  love him. That they’d choose him, always. And here was Alec, only six months into their relationship, telling him just that. Looking into those amazing hazel eyes, he found no uncertainty there. Only love, so much love.

“You… You love me?” he said eventually, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Alec chuckled a little at that, a fond smile lighting up his handsome face.

“Of course I do, silly, how could you ever think anything else?”

Magnus shook his head, trying to find a way to explain what he felt.

“I didn’t, I just… You’ve never actually said it before and I didn’t want to just assume” he rambled for a couple of seconds before giving up and just deciding that this time he’d be the one that needed to show what he felt rather than say it. He let one of his hands slip around Alec’s waist, grasping at the back of his shirt, as the other traveled up to his neck, running through his hair and savoring the feel of those silky locks before fisting it and dragging the shadowhunter down towards him.

“I love you too, Alexander” he whispered before claiming Alec’s lips with his own in a passionate kiss and steering him off towards the shower.

Alec got rid of any trace of the faerie man that still lingered on him that night, Magnus made damn sure of that, and if he had a few new bruises adorning his neck when he left for the institute the next morning, Magnus wasn’t about to let him know so he could hide them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> Hit me up on Tumblr: PrincessOfMalec !
> 
> Feel free to leave me your own prompt and I'll do my best to fill it to your satisfaction *winks*


End file.
